Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{9q}{10} + \dfrac{5q}{10}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{9q + 5q}{10}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{14q}{10}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $y = \dfrac{7q}{5}$